Invasion: Avengers
by kira444
Summary: Earth has been conquered by an immensely powerful empire of genetically superior aliens, who have enslaved the planet and its people. Earth's Mightiest Heroes have been defeated and are now at the mercy of their conquerors, suffering the fate of all woman under their rule.
1. They Fell From the Sky

Invasion: Avengers

Chapter 1-They Fell from the Sky

They came without warning. A highly advanced race of humanoids from another galaxy entirely, armed with sophisticated technology and powerful weapons that decimated Earth's militaries and disabled even their most powerful weapons. They were the Daxians.

The Daxians were alarmingly similar to humans, both in appearance and biology, but that was where the similarities ended. The race had gone through centuries of evolution and ethnic cleansing to weed out any sign of weakness or genetic deformities, forcing their minds and bodies to evolve to reach the peak of their existence. They had grown to be immensely strong, durable, and highly advanced, and upon rebuilding their empire from the fires of war, they set out to conquer the rest of the galaxy.

They swept across the stars like a swarm. The Kree, the Shi'ar, the Skrull, none could stand against the overwhelming battle tactics of the Daxians, which were to hit their enemies hard and fast from both outside and within their borders. Infiltration was a common tactic in their conquests of stellar empires, preferring to weaken their enemies from within to better allow for easier conquests, though sometimes their prey in question would fight back and make things interesting. Earth was one such planet.

When the Daxians attacked Earth, even though the planet's political and social infrastructure was steadily declining thanks to Daxian infiltrators, the Avengers and their allies still fought back with Earth's military forces. They provided a strong resistance that impressed even the veteran Daxian generals, but eventually they were defeated and taken prisoner.

The men were either taken as labor slaves or bedmates by the female Daxians, while the women were mainly given to the Daxian military as sex slaves or breeding. It was common for the Daxians to take the females of certain species for breeding or pleasure purposes, and Earth's humans were surprisingly compatible with Daxian genetics. Not to mention that the idea of giving rise to even stronger Daxians through the breeding of Earth's Mightiest Heroines was very attractive among Daxian nobility.

The occupation of Earth was still ongoing, but it was clear that the planet had fallen the moment the Avengers were defeated. Now all that was left was for the Daxian warriors to enjoy the spoils of war.

XXXXXX

Danielle Cage, also known as Captain America, leader of the Avengers, sat on her knees as she grasped the cock of the muscular Daxian soldier who owned her for the night. It was almost too thick to wrap her hands around, so she could only pull it forward and line it up with the front of her lips. Thanks to the collar around her neck, she couldn't even muster up a glare at her hated enemy as she was compelled to suck on his cock.

He was one of the generals of the detachment she had fought against, and was given to him following her defeat seeing as she took out a lot of his battleships before the soldiers rushed in. having her at his mercy was his revenge for destroying a lot of expensive equipment and vehicles. The bastard even wanted her to do it in full costume as well, to hammer in her humiliation.

"I heard that you superheroes know how to suck cock really well." He said, grinning down at her as her hands tightened around his member. "I heard that you felt almost as good as that other whore in black-Ms. Marvel, was it? Let's see if you can measure up."

Unable to muster up any insults thanks to the control collar that both restricted her rebellious attitude and her powers, Danielle could only kiss the man's cock up and down, pressing her lips full and flush against his shaft. She kissed all over his cock and heavy balls underneath; his cock was simply too big for her to stuff into her mouth, and so she had no option but to play it safe by kissing up and down while her hands worked along his shaft. One scooped underneath his sack and cradled his balls while she licked all over them, but it was clear her kissjob wasn't doing it. That alone won't do the job.

It was fortunate that she inherited her father's superhuman physiology, because she doubted that a regular woman could handle stuffing this cock down their throat. As her lips stretched around the general's cock, and she worked her mouth down his massive inches, the general gave an impressed whistle and he moved his hands down to grab deep, tight fistfuls of Danielle's hair.

"Damn, not bad for a human." He grinned, and with his fists in Danielle's hair refused the woman to pull her mouth back up. If anything he pulled her down deeper, yanking her into an unexpected and unwanted deepthroat. Though her eyes watered a bit, it was from mere discomfort, and not outright gagging.

Then the general started to fuck her face raw. With his grip in her hair, it was easy to pull Danielle's mouth down on his cock, and she just knelt there taking it like the good little slave she was. While his incredible girth stretched her throat, the superhero turned whore groaned in a wet display of strain and lust, spit sliding from the sides of her lips across his shaft and her tongue going flat underneath his rod. The bastard was determined to test the limits of her natural resilience as he jammed his cock as deep as he could into the woman's throat.

"Shit, as good as this is, human, let's stop here." He said, forcing his hands to the back of her head and shoving his cock down her throat to the base. "I can't really do any breeding if I don't go for that human cunt, yes? Time to get inside your pussy, whore."

The general moved with surprising speed and strength as his fingers flowed into Danielle's hair, yanking her head off his cock and letting threads of spit connect her lips to his well-sucked shaft. He pulled her to her feet and threw her forcefully to the bed, landing atop her almost instantly and pulling his hands through her costume. He first tore apart the material over her chest, and he didn't hesitate to squeeze her dark breasts in a greedy grasp, just the right size for his hands. Danielle howled as his hands sunk in against her soft, warm flesh.

"If I knew you female heroes were so fucking beautiful, then I would've gone into the field myself and got a taste of your cunts." He said, groping her chest with one hand while he tore apart her costume at her loins, exposing her moist pussy to his hungry cock. "Oh well, at least we have more than enough humans to propagate the glorious breeding of your species."

The generals hands snapped down, moving to lift her legs, his big, heavy cock slapping down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside; caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Danielle's eyes went crossed as her pussy was speared by another massive Daxian cock, her body still not used to be stretched to such a degree as the general started to fuck her. His arms locked around her legs to keep her half-suspended and his steady slams forward filled the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakable that his domination of Captain America was complete. Danielle stared up at the ceiling, her eyes watering and mouth agape, forced to contend with the unwilling pleasure her body was experience once again at the hands of these monsters.

Despite her disdain for this alien tyrant, the cock filling her pussy did things to her that she couldn't hope to find elsewhere. He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places that she didn't even know she had, and it made her thick, muscular thighs shiver in desire. Eventually even Danielle's inner resistance melted away as she forced her arms to reach forward, interlocking her fingers behind the man's neck. She looked up at him with teary pleading eyes, begging him not to stop.

She wrapped her legs around his sides, holding onto him harder and harder, trying to imprint that thick length into her cunt. She begged for him to make her cum, and he did just that as her eyes rolled into her head as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent first orgasm that left their laps damp, and yet the man was showing no signs of stopping. If anything, he seemed all the more resolved as his hands drifted forward to slap and squeeze her breasts again.

"Let's see how much I can make these tits shake while I keep fucking you." He grinned, and did just that over the course of what felt like hours. Danielle's senses took leave of her in rapid order as the evening continued, and the general just kept stuffing his massive cock into her as she had climax after climax across it. The entire time it remained stiff and ferociously thick; one of the largest she ever had during sex with a Daxian and the entire time he held himself back from cumming.

He forced this heroic slut to shake and shiver across his member time and time again, and continually resisted rewarding her with the end prize of any Daxian sex slave: her master's cum. Before long she begged for it, yet he refused to give that moment as he drilled her pussy well into the night.

It wasn't until an hour and a half later when Danielle was nearly a shivering mass of pleasure and sweat that the general decided she had earned it; that the human slut was finally deserving of a thick load of creamy Daxian cum. Danielle was on her back once more when the time came, her face a mess of sweat and spit and her hair a matted mess, her large breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting more than just a few slap marks.

"Here it comes, whore. Take the seed of the superior race into your body!" The general growled and drilled his cock down one more time into her depths. His head rolled back as his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the whore more than she ever imagined, a wash of stick, warm cream rushing inside her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She howled and screamed, her gloved fingers digging harmlessly into his shoulders, her thighs still gripping his waist to keep him close and within her.

When their orgasm finally subsided her legs finally gave way and the general pulled his cock out, watching as Danielle's pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream onto the bed. She'd be sleeping in the wet spot for sure that night, but the general didn't care.

"Excellent performance, human. I think you're ready for the imperial breeding pens." He said, getting off the bed. "Don't worry, we treat our breeders right. Women who have the honor of harboring Daxian children are always treated well in our empire, even former enemies."

The general smirked as he imagined what a child born from Captain America would be like. Earth truly had some of the best women he had seen in this part of the galaxy. The Daxian Empire will be stronger from this conquest for sure. Glory to the empire!

* * *

**So here's the third series in my little comic book Hentai World alternative series. Sorry if this chapter is a bit lackluster, but I'm a bit out of sorts in writing ****these chapters at the moment in comparison to the Hentai World stories. Invasion will focus on the greater Marvel Universe, separate from Hellfire, and will ****show girls from both mainstream and not mainstream marvel (like Danielle Cage, Captain America, whom I gleaned from U.S Avengers). I'm not all that skilled ****in Avengers compared to X-Men, but I'm going to try to dish out not-shitty chapters for you all. No intro chapter for this story, mainly because I keep switching the list of girls around. Think of these chapters as a surprise for ****who I'm going to show next, so don't go asking who I'm putting into the story. If you have questions, PM me or leave it in the reviews, because for the ****thousandth time I can't reply back to guest reviews. Be sure to check out my new fantasy story on Fictionpress, Fantasia, under the account Saya3x3. Check ****out the Hentai World website on Wordpress, were this story and many others will be posted. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. **


	2. Not So Marvelous

Chapter 2-Not so Marvelous

When the Daxians invaded Earth and finally defeated its mightiest defenders, the empire was quick to stamp out any significant threats, as well as cement their hold over the planet. Any superhuman individuals from inhumans to mutates were detained and monitored, all militaries brought to heel, their soldiers imprisoned in surprisingly humane prison camps that had no trouble holding large amounts of prisoners, and notable government organizations like SHIELD were struck down with extreme prejudice.

Once they had taken care of securing the planet, the Daxians got to work on setting up the alien breeding facilities to get started on creating the next generation of Daxians.

It is well-known to many races that the Daxians were a race of horny fuckers. In addition to being genetically superior to most races in the galaxy, they also had a strong need to breed and pass on their mighty genes. This led to the creation of breeding facilities, which were essentially brothels where women that were judged the most fertile and attractive were inducted as pleasure slaves for male Daxians to routinely rape in order to bolster the forces of the empire. Female Daxians weren't allowed to mate with aliens, so this was a privilege granted only to the males of the species, not that they were complaining. After all, what was better than being bred by a Daxian cock?

On Earth, not only were humans very compatible with Daxians, they also had a number of attractive and fertile females suitable for breeding, most of them were superpowered humans. When the Daxians had finally conquered the planet, they wasted no time in taking any and all notable females and placing them in breeding facilities. The cream of the crop were the Avengers, the strongest women on the planet.

The Avengers were given special treatment, reserved for the men in high ranking military and political positions whom they've harassed for almost a year before their defeat. They would be the first to birth the next generation of Daxian warriors, but not before serving out their time as whores for their crimes against the empire. And they would serve their time to completion.

"The great Captain Marvel finally on her knees before me." General Tao laughed in his deep, rumbling voice as he looked at the human hottie sitting on her knees before him. "I've been waiting so long for this."

Carol Danvers, known as Captain Marvel, second in command of the Avengers, was in full costume as she sat in front of her new master for the night. She was still clad in her skintight black leotard with black gloves and boots, and she still had on her black mask, though her identity was well-known at this point. Though she looked decked out for battle, her powers were completely inhibited thanks to nanomachines injected into her body that negated her abilities. Now all she had going for her was her superhuman physiology, which wasn't much against a Daxian.

Carol was forced to sit there obediently as her Daxian master gloated over her. She didn't even respond as the large man walked over and grabbed her chin, pointing her head upwards to look him in the eyes. His gaze was filled with dirty thoughts, as his eyes scanned over Carol's perfectly fuckable form.

"You're gonna pay me back for everything you've done." The general exclaimed. "Now tell me, how do big tittied cumsluts like you repay men?"

Carol gulped, and the superhero cumdump opened her moth wide, her ruby lips spread out in a lewd O as she instinctively wiggled her tongue, a clear invitation to the alpha male that defeated her team. The general grinned, and stood up, letting his cock rise to its full length.

Carol's eyes went wide at the sight of the fat, veiny shaft the general held in his hand, drooping down from the sheer heft of the cockhead. A set of heavy balls dangled down below, clearly bulging from the pungent seed that likely hadn't been released for some time. The scent of musky cock filled Carol's nose, and her mouth began to water. Carol opened her mouth wider as her breathing increased, allowing the general to plunge his fat cock into her beautiful mouth.

General Tao had every intention of using Carol like a cocksleeve. He pumped his hips back and forth, clearly interested only in getting off, and reached down to grip her long wavy hair in a harsh, firm grip, ensuring she couldn't pull backwards. Not that she would do so. Carol had been under the influence of the submission collar around her neck long enough that her mental resistance had degraded drastically. This left her vulnerable to her body's response to the general's natural musk.

She was drunk on the taste of cock as soon as the reeking cockhead touched her full, cumdraining lips. She closed her eyes in cock-loving bliss and moaned like a slut around the fat shaft pulsing lewdly in her mouth. Her watery mouth made the perfect sleeve for the general and his bulging shaft to pound into, with wet drool and spit lathering up the veiny fuck pole.

The sounds Carol made as she slurped and gulped and gagged would make any self-respecting woman blush. Her "reconditioning" as a pleasure slave had left her vulnerable to feelings her body was yet unable to master, and she was getting off on the sheer taste of precum and spit mixed together. In turn, the general would pump harder, reaching deeper into her throat with each thrust. Her gag reflex had been fucked from her long ago.

Carol's needy eyes looked upwards at her fat cocked master, even as she visualized killing him in the most agonizing way possible in her mind. Tao grinned at her expression.

"What a good look. Your friends all have the same look when they're exposed to Daxian cock." He bragged. "I've throattfucked many fine warriors like you, but none have gotten me so fucking excited. Guess you were just designed to be my slave. Well, I'll make good use of you."

Carol thought of her friends, her fellow Avengers, who were suffering the same fate as she. Unfortunately, imaging the other Avengers being fucked and used by their conquerors brought a wave of arousal surging through her body. She bucked her hips as she shivered, tears running down her face. She just came at the thought of her friends being fucked nonstop. There was really going back now.

The general groaned as the former Avenger whore planted her fat lips against the base of his cock, slurping loudly as she swallowed over and over. Tao was loving it, and he gripped Carol's head in both hands. With that, he began pumping her head back and forth, using her as a tool to achieve his approaching climax. Carol submissively let her head go slack, and was used totally and completely as his sex slave, continuing to let her mouth fill with precum to create the perfect slurping hole.

"Shit, here's my first load, you busty fuckslut!" Tao yelled out and slammed his hips as hard as he could. Carol's nose was pressed against the base of the general's fat cock as she churned her throat. With that, the man's large balls tightened, and he began to let out a thick spewing stream of jizz right into Carol's throat. The eager slave hadn't stopped gulping since the fellatio began, but now she picked up the pace to ensure not a single drop of cum escaped her mouth.

Huge ropes of chunky jizz began to clog up Carol's throat, so thick and viscous that the poor slut was choking trying to swallow it down. As her cheeks bulged out and her eyes rolled back, streams of jizz burst from her stretched mouth and she gagged on the endless river of cum spewing from her arrogant, misogynistic master. The general noted with pride how Carol was struggling to swallow down his thick load, so he yanked his cock backwards to pull it from her mouth, a stream of cream pouring from her full lips and dripping down her chin, landing with wet splats on her ample tits.

Tao jerked his cock and began shooting more ropes of cum all over Carol's face, thick streams crossing over the already messed up visage of the formerly formidable Captain Marvel. The overwhelming stench of jizz, the sheer weight of heavy cum on her face, and the taste of thick spunk she could swish in her mouth, made Carol's convulsing pussy start spewing out juices on the ground, the poor superhero slave getting off from being coated like a regular whore.

As her mind went blank from her climax, the control collar had forced her to moan wantonly while making her open her mouth wide to show off the heavy load of jizz in her mouth, before swallowing it all down like a milkshake.

The general nodded with approval. "That's a good cumdump, swallow it all down."

Carol took multiple heavy swallows, then showed off her mouth again, completely empty of jizz. With her mouth clear, she took deep breaths, but the general rewarded her subservience with a harsh slap across the face with his cock. It was wet with spit and still leaking cum, and it hit her right cheek hard enough to even make it sting. Still, Carol was unable to do anything else but rub her face against it like it was a precious object.

"God, the boys here did a wonderful job conditioning you. Not surprised that you'd be one of the first to be this far gone already. You were never that special to begin with, you kree whore." Tao said. "Now get on your back and spread those legs. I'm gonna break you in properly."

Carol pulled away and lay on her back, her soaked pussy pointed towards the Daxian. Her eyes showed signs of anger and humiliation, but her pussy was singing a different tune, creamy juices rolling down her thighs. She raised her legs and held them in place, pressing against her large chest as she prepared herself for his assault.

Tao grinned widely and with a primal roar of lust, he practically jumped onto Carol's ready and willing form, his massive cock punching through the thin crotch of her costume and slamming all the way into her plump pussy with a single thrust.

Carol wrapped her legs around the general's hips in an instant, locking him in place. At this point, her body wouldn't obey her mind anymore and she was nothing but a human cocksleeve for this foul conqueror.

A spray of warm juices splashed out as the general bottomed out inside Carol in one devastating power-thrust. He felt Carol lock him in place and began to grind his hips, his massive superheroine breaking cock rubbing and twitching inside of Captain Marvel's tight, deadly coil of a cunt. Carol felt her pussy practically backflip from the overwhelming feeling of fullness that encompassed her whole body. This wasn't her first rodeo with Daxian men wanting to fuck her for sexual relief, but the good general was definitely the biggest she's ever had since her capture and indoctrination as a pleasure slave.

He pounded his hips back and forth in a nasty, brutal manner. This was far beyond just regular sex, this was an assertion of dominance. Captain Marvel had been one of the more dangerous women that the Daxians had fought against and the most prevalent enemy on the frontlines. It hurt a lot of soldiers' pride to have a woman cause so much trouble for them, so it was quite the experience to be able to reshape her pussy on a nightly basis. The same went for Tao, who also had a bit of a vendetta against her. He increased the speed of his thrusts, imaging Captain Marvel fully enslaved and offering herself at the behest of her new masters, giving birth to strong Daxian children who will serve the empire for years to come.

As for Carol, she was struggling not to black out from the pleasurable assault on her body caused by the pussy pounding. Her tits bounced in her skintight costume, her strong legs wrapped around his waist and kept him close as he pounded into her, her gloved hands clenching on the soft carpet while her hair fanned out behind her head. Had she not have her mask on, Tao would've seen her eyes slowly roll up into her head as she slowly lost the battle against her body's natural reactions.

Tao gritted his teeth as he held Carol in place, the feeling of a fresh load of spunk building up. The sheer amount of cum being prepared was so massive that he could feel his own balls starting to grow in preparation. His body was making sure there was no chance whatsoever of Captain Marvel's tight stomach escaping the heavy seeding it would get from the sheer amount of jizz that he was going to blast into her.

Carol's eyes rolled back as she was fucked back and forth, her mind popping in desire and need as she howled from having her poor cunt being dominated by the savage breeder. She wasn't in the right mind to speak, so all she could manage at this point were loud screams and moans begging for more. Tao grinned and moved his hands from her shoulders to drop at her heavy breasts, eliciting another moan of delight from the former hero.

Tao's balls were churning with imminent need as Carol clung on tighter. She could feel from the powerful pulses of his cock that his jizz was mere moments from sullying her womb. Eventually, the general let out a powerful roar and dropped every bit of his weight onto Carol. Her superhuman form could take it and more as she practically scratched her gloved fingers across the man's back, biting her lip in an incoming climax. The Daxian's meaty cock finally relented and gave Carol exactly what she mindlessly wanted: an inhumanly large black of gooey, chunky cum directly inside her cunt.

Carol came from the first shot, her back arching as more and more shots of virile Daxian spunk drenched her waiting womb with intent. Tao grabbed her tits even harder as she climaxed on his hard shaft like a bitch, her innards being bombarded by the thick jizz of the superior warrior on top of her. The sweat coming from them practically created a steam effect, and filled the air with the thick musk of semen and sex.

She couldn't believe how many shots were being fired out from this insane man's balls. It was like he had waited his whole life specifically to plug the poor heroine full of his own unique brand of semen, a type far thicker, creamier and tastier than any human man's cum had the right to be. She was already addicted to the supreme pleasure of the internal cumload, and it was her very first one.

Tao smirked as he saw Carol's belly swell from the sheer amount of cum being blasted into her, and yanked his shaft out to continue to pour his load all over her well-fucked form. Carol lay on the floor, barely able to comprehend her Daxian master had pulled out before a scalding hot blast of thick jizz slapped across her tits, leaving a rope of delicious ball cream for her. She absentmindedly scooped up a thick glob on her finger and shoved it into her mouth as more spunk shot out.

Her face, legs, tits, and cunt were coated in a full layer of white alien cream, and the general finished the moment off by shoving his cock between Carol's lips, resulting in a look of surprise, followed by a look of horny bliss as more shots of cum blasted into her mouth. She eagerly drank down her thick milkshake like a treat as the general chuckled, clearly very pleased. He reached out and rubbed her head, like a master would rub the head of his pet.

Captain Marvel didn't care about the degrading treatment she was getting. In fact, she slurped even harder in response, her lips pursed into a lewd blowjob face. This violent insemination of her powerful body had cemented her fall from grace and gained her a place among the upper tiers of the Daxian breeding facility as a pleasure slave for her alien conquerors to use to their heart's content.

And General Tao planned to make good use of her before her time to breed came.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. Carol goes by Captain Marvel in this story, but her costume is her old black costume from her New Avenger days (the only good ****costume she had) and her hair is long and wavy as it should be. The title of Ms. Marvel will be held by Kamala Kahn, who will be in a later chapter alongside ****Squirrel Girl. The next chapter will be featuring Wasp (Janet) and Invisible Woman in a single chapter divided into two parts. Be sure to check out this story ****and more on the Hentai World website, and check out my new original story, Fantasia: Red Dawn, on Fictionpress. Thanks for reading and please leave a r****eview. **


	3. Sting like a Wasp

Chapter 3-Sting like a Wasp

The Daxian Superhuman Breeding Center was one of many prisons designed to restrain superhuman individuals, namely female superhumans. It was developed to hold the many female superheroes, villains and inhumans that were deemed attractive and fertile enough for Daxian re-education into their new roles as pleasure slaves for their overlords. It was here the mighty Avengers were sent after their total defeat during the last stages of the Human/Daxian war.

Inside the vast halls, one could hear the moans and screams of hundreds of young women being used by their Daxian masters as they were reconditioned to serve their new purpose in life. Deep within the center were the Avengers, who were getting the most attention in their descent from glory. Some women were resisting as hard as they could given the circumstances, others were slowly broken over time, while some women just did their best to make good of their situation.

Janet Van Dyne, also known as the Wasp, was one such woman trying to deal with her new life without being mind-broken. Like her fellow Avengers she had been deemed suitable for breeding and pleasuring and was sent to the Center for reconditioning.

With a shove, Janet's face was pushed against the wall as her "partner", some Daxian soldier with a name she couldn't be bothered to pronounce right, greedily tugged at her tights under the yellow skirt of her costume.

"H-Hey, watch it—" A harsh slap resounded in the large room as the man quickly silenced the quirky Avenger through the medium of ass spanking.

"I've heard that you like the talk a lot, girl. Better put your mouth to good use!" The man declared.

Janet was clad in a perfect recreation of her Wasp costume; a black and yellow backless dress with yellow gloves and boots. It even had her yellow headphones that looked like real wasp antennas! The only difference was that it lacked her costume's legging, leaving her legs bare so that her "masters" had easy access to her cunt. It was the only clothing she was allowed to wear, as if the Daxians wanted to remind her of the life she once led before her world was conquered by them. Subtle mental taunts and all that to weather away at her resistance.

Janet turned her head as the man groped inside his needlessly tight white shorts and pulled out his fat, veiny cock that he began slapping against her bare skin. She tensed up at the sight of the ridiculously thick length that was only getting harder and harder by the second.

'Shit, it doesn't get any easier looking at that thing.' Janet thought, gritting her teeth as the Daxian rubbed his fat cock between her asscheeks.

"Not talking? I thought you always had something to say?" He taunted her, rubbing his leaking cockhead against Janet's exposed, plump pussy (she was forbidden to wear panties).

"What's there to say? All you alien bastards have the same fat cock." Janet replied. "Get's old dealing with it after a while."

"You say that, but I feel your cunt practically leaking around me." The soldier said. "Now shut up and take my cock like a good little whore!"

With that, he placed his rockhard cock at Janet's entrance and began to push forward with a hiss. Janet's mouth dropped open as she felt herself being split open by Daxian cock and failed to hold back the loud scream that burst from her throat. Her partner grinned and gripped her ass tightly.

"That's the sound I want to hear!" He hollered.

"S-Shut—" Before Janet could retort, her protests were silenced as the man grabbed hold of her hair for a firmer grip and began pumping his hips in and out like a rutting stallion.

The meat sounds of flesh slapping against flesh went out throughout the room, accompanied by the grunting noises of the Daxian and the moaning, gasping noises of Janet. Any signs of resistance had all but vanished as the soldier happily used her tight human cunt as a cocksleeve without a care in the world. Despite how many times she had been fucked by Daxian appendages of the same size, Janet's body reacted in the same way—with pure bliss and euphoria from the sheer size and length of the alien schlong pummeling her womb.

"Oh yes!" Janet cried out, immediately feeling horrified by her words. The soldier laughed and continued to pound harder into her, his hips slapping against her firm buttcheeks rapidly.

"No need to feel ashamed, girl. It is an honor to become a pleasure slave of the Daxian army. Your body shall please hundreds of Daxian soldiers, and when the time comes, you shall birth a new generation of Daxian hybrids loyal to the Empire!" He said grandiosely. He pushed forward so that Janet was facing straight up against the wall, his thick meat shoving into her from below, and he leaned in right towards her ear.

"You Avengers have to be the best breeding females we've ever had in a hundred years. Your bodies shall keep us sated and your children will be enormously powerful and grant the Empire more glorious victories to come in the future." He whispered, still humping into her stretched cunt. "And speaking of cum…"

The first monstrous shot of jizz of the night graced Janet's womb. As soon as the man grunted and began to let out his load into Janet's cunt, her mind went blank and she gave herself to him fully. The absolute battering her womb took from the countless shots of spunk pouring into her forced her back to arch and her eyes to bulge. The Daxian buried his face into Janet's shoulder and let out a moan of delight, feeling his overstuffed balls (the result of him not fucking for three days straight) finally start to deflate as he emptied himself into Janet.

His cock fell out of Janet with a wet slap, a river of cum slopping out of the disheveled heroine and onto the floor. He stepped back and watched as Janet fell to her knees, shaking and panting.

"Fuck yeah, you humans will be a great asset to the Daxian Empire. I'm so glad that we stumbled upon your puny world after taking out those Skrull cunts." He said.

Janet could only sit there and regain her senses as cum poured from her stuffed womb like a waterfall. As much as she struggled and argued, there was no escaping this fate. This was all that was left for her now, and Janet's mind could only slowly accept that with each fierce fucking from her alien overlords.

XXXXXX

Susan Storm, commonly known as the Invisible Woman, once again found herself lamenting her new position in life as she looked herself in the large oval shaped mirror in her "room" at the Daxian breeding center.

The woman staring back at her looked almost unrecognizable. When the Daxians captured her and deemed her suitable to become a pleasure slave, they had stripped her of her original costume and replaced it with something skimpier and far more revealing. Her eyes slipped down to the tight blue and white leotard that hugged her athletic curves, with blue gloves and white thigh high boots. The leotard had a diamond cut out over her breasts, leaving her cleavage bare to the hungry eyes of her masters.

Unlike most of her fellow Avengers, Susan had long since given into her fate. If humanity couldn't beat the Daxians at their strongest with the Avengers at the helm, then what else could they do? All they could do now was do what they had to do to avoid ending up in an even worse position than the one they were in now. On some level Susan knew that when it came to the Daxians, there were worse punishments for enemies of the Empires.

Susan was brought out of her thoughts when she felt two large hands run along her body. Her focus returned to the large Daxian male that stood a head taller than her looming behind her in the mirror. One hand groped her breast through her costume and another slid down to her ass.

"You looked distracted, so I just helped myself. Hope you don't mind." The man said, grinning at her reflection.

Susan just nodded and braced her hands on the dresser. It wasn't like she had a choice anymore. His index finger began to tease along the curve of her asscrack, feeling the generous butt-cleavage she had to offer. After roaming up and down her curves, he spread her cheeks and dug in between them with a finger. Finding his target, one of his thick digits pressed against her puckered asshole. Susan bit her lip as she felt her bod stretch to allow him inside her. His finger alone was bigger than most men's cock and it was prying her second hole wide open.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you girl?"

Susan didn't reply as she felt him push deeper. It didn't hurt, but it did feel amazingly full as he stretched her taught rectal cavity with his finger. It didn't last long as he slipped his hand back out, leaving her feeling empty. Now his hand was sliding the bottom of her leotard to the side, and she heard the faint sound of a zipper. Susan barely had time to think as he gripped her hip with one hand and pressed himself against her uncovered pussy lips.

Despite being no stranger to Daxian cock at this point, Susan still jumped as he none too gently thrust into her. Susan moaned as her folds spread around the thick tool, and it was hard to be fully prepared for something so big impaling her womb like this. He grinned into the mirror, enjoying the look of pure, genuine bliss that washed over her face as he entered her. Clearly he was enjoying her descent into complete submission while feeling her inner walls gripping his member, and he began to drive himself deeper inside as well.

Following his initial thrust the Daxian began to thrust with his powerful body fucking her harder and deeper. Instinctively, Susan began to push back onto him, her glorious ass bouncing up and down as he thumped inside her. There was a time when she would try to tell herself that she was just trying to get this over with quick, but that was a lie. Susan knew the truth. It just felt so fucking good and she wanted more, no matter how much she detested her masters and their race. His thick, powerful cock was teasing its way up and down her love channel, making her feel things she had never felt before. Looking in the mirror she spotted her face sporting a dazed, lovestruck expression that was usually the result of a good, hard dicking.

It didn't take long for Susan to orgasm like this. His powerful hands were all over her, controlling her as his cock teased her cunt like no human man had ever been able to. She let out a raspy, tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on his cock, seeking to milk the shaft from his balls so he could flood her insides with it. As she came, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limply from her mouth. Her alien lover grabbed her by the back of her head, his fingers wrapping in her blonde hair, and pressed he face to the mirror. Her lolling tongue rubbed against the glass, leaving a trail of saliva. With her face and tits propped firmly against the dresser/mirror like this, she could drive in even deeper and harder.

She was still cumming when he joined her. With a hearty masculine grunt, he came while his cock was still buried inside her cunt. Susan didn't care that yet another stranger was shooting off his seed inside her. She just wanted to soak up the orgasm he had given her and the feeling of hot spunk coating her pussy only made it all the hotter. Thick, burning seed painted her vaginal walls, splashing out everywhere in the tight confines. He kept pumping as his cum spilled out from his tip, viscous and certainly virile goo flooded her pussy until it could hold no more.

While still buried inside her, cum began to overflow out around his cock. Even the massive tool couldn't logjam it all inside her. First little drops began to run out, forming rivulets of white seed that fell to the floor between her stocking clad legs. Even more began to seep out until gouts of cum the size of lesser (human) men's entire loads began to pour out with alarming regularity.

The smell of semen drifted up from the sopping mess of cum all over the floor. The insides of her thighs had a new white coat of paint that messed the tops of her boots. The bottom of her leotard also caught some of the dripping semen so that they were positively soiled with spunk. Finally he seemed to have finished giving her his king-sized creampie. His cock had stopped stirring, though it was still inside her. When he pulled out, what had slowed to a trick of jizz draining out of her became a single loud splash as his cock ceased to plug her cunt and what must have been gallons of semen suddenly hit the ground.

"It's always nice to have the human sluts that aren't superhuman powerhouses." The grunt said with a happy sigh and slapped her ass once in gratitude. "That was great. Keep up the good work and you might be able to visit your friends soon enough."

Susan gave a weak moan and nodded, slowly sliding down to her knees into the thick white cum puddle that had formed under her. She was so tired already, but he was only the third man she had today and she needed to service several more before her daily quota was reached.

The part of Susan that had wanted to kick and scream and fight, that part that was Invisible Woman, had died out long ago. In the new world order, she quickly learned that it was best to just submit and hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**I based Wasp off her incarnation from Earth's Mightiest Heroes because that's the version of her I'm surprisingly most familiar with and the hottest one in ****my opinion. Susan's outfit is one of her old costumes I found on the Marvel wiki. Up next is another dual chapter featuring Toni Ho aka Rescue, and her ****girlfriend Akkiku from the USAvengers. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. No Hope for Rescue

Chapter 4-No Hope for Rescue

When the Daxians defeated the Avengers and rounded up the women to be taken prisoner and evaluated for their suitability to be pleasure slaves for the empire, the general belief was that the entire team was composed of superhumans. After all, given the amazing feats that the women were capable of, wouldn't you think every Avenger was a superhuman of some kind? But upon closer look at their prisoners, it became evident that not all the women were exactly super.

The biggest example was Riri Williams, also known as the superhero Ironheart, whose abilities mostly relied on her highly advanced power armor that certainly gave her an edge in battle. Outside the armor, the Daxians weren't entirely all that interested in the girl aside from her keen intellect, but in the bedroom, one would be hard-pressed to say that her body wasn't something to turn your nose up at.

Riri's mind and body were at war with each other as she danced sensually before the Daxian cadet sitting on her bed. The only clothing she had on was a skimp magenta bikini top and a black thong that did little to really hide her plump asscheeks as she danced for her client's pleasure. Like her fellow Avengers, Riri's mind had been reconditioned to better accept her new place in society, and though her thoughts were rebellious, her body moved to a different tune.

The cadet that was having her tonight sat on a chair hungrily watching the black girl sway to and fro to the surprisingly nice sounding Daxian music. He was already naked and his cock was rock hard, standing erect in response to her attractive display. Riri could already feel her cunt getting wet from the mere sight of his large schlong and felt shame well up within her, only to be stamped out by arousal.

She danced and twerked for him for who knows how long, until the young man finally got tired of the foreplay and snapped her fingers, making her immediately stop and stand up straight. He grinned at her and motioned for her to get on her knees, which she did without protest, kneeling between his legs as he slung his massive cock over her face. Riri couldn't help but look up at it in awe, knowing that this monstrosity and others like it had been inside her body one way or another.

The cadet made to give an order, only to tip his head back and moan when Riri started to slurp down his cock, sliding slowly toward his balls. With practiced ease born from giving head to several Daxians in the empire's military, she buried her face in his musky nutsack and started to snort, lick, and suckle all around, truffling like a pig, thrusting her pillowy titties between his thighs as she filled her lungs with musk. He clenched his fists and tried to endure the sudden pleasure, his heavy cock bouncing up and down with each clench of his pelvic muscles.

Riri kept a close eye on his reactions as she emerged from his sack and kissed a trail up his shaft, feeling more and more of its weight the higher she got. When she finally squeezed his cockhead between her teeth, the cadet gasped and spurted a thick jet of cream into the back of her mouth. Riri's world melted away. She gargled on that thick heavenly cream and gulped it down like a total whore, then slurped lovingly on his cockhead for more. Her tongue swirled around his winking slit, then plunged inside. She sucked him off hard, gargling and guzzling dense gluts of precum, wringing his shaft with both hands.

"Shit, I'm—!" The cadet cried for a moment before he hit a fierce orgasm. Riri gagged as he erupted a thick flood down her throat. She gulped and gulped, but she would have lost purchase on his dick if not for him seizing her hair and forcing her down his cock, smushing his glands up against her tonsils so he could fire his guttering blasts down her throat. Riri's cheeks bulged with jizz, but she held in tight, eyes wavering, looking up at her client in adoration and lust. Suddenly she was reminded why she fell so far…the feeling of cum shooting over her tongue and down her throat, it was sublime. Suddenly she was cumming, jerking her hips back and forth, squirting like crazy. Bliss washed over her and through her, and when the cadet plopped his cockhead out of her mouth, she swayed where she knelt, her blushing cheeks bulging full of cum, a huge strand of seed wobbling between her lips and the cadet's twitching cockhead.

Riri tilted her head back and swallowed, gulping all that collected cum down her throat before slurping up that white rope of cum onto her tongue and gulping that up too. She licked her lips and gazed up at him sultrily with a smile.

The once cocky cadet now could only sit there and pant while she rose up and climbed onto his lap, pushing him back onto the bed. She mounted his cock and whimpered as it entered her pussy, sliding in with less difficulty than one could imagine given their difference in size. Riri slowly lowered her hips, wincing as she took him deeper, almost going cross-eyed when the stretched sensation grew too strong. Even with genetic modifications to her physiology to make her take Daxian cock safely, this was probably something she'd never get used to for the rest of her life.

Once she was firmly planted, Riri started to ride him properly, bouncing up and down, causing her perky breasts to jiggled, gasping and hissing in bliss as she bulged her taut stomach around his alien cock. If she had a mirror she'd scarcely recognize herself, moaning and groaning between clenched teeth as she fucked his cock faster and faster, not giving him a chance to really do anything but sit back and let her take control.

Then he took matters into his own hands. Riri was surprised by the cadet grabbed her hips and flipping her onto her back. She gasped as she found herself staring up at him, and he hoisted her thighs up in a mating press and truly rammed into her. Riri squealed, her eyes rolling back as the cadet started to slam her on her bed. His balls smacked her ass with every thrust, and those thrusts grew more and more frantic as he worked himself into a state of blind ecstasy.

'God, this never gets old!' Riri thought deliriously.

The cadet decided to reward Riri for her wonderful little dance routine and started to thunder-fuck her cunt, smashing his hips down onto her body and making her thighs and plump tits jiggle from the force of his thrusts. He was so large inside her that Riri thought that she'd be able to feel his cock through her belly, though that was physically impossible…right?

Riri tightened her cunt to better jerk him off as he pounded her, but she didn't need to. Her insides were more than good enough for the rampaging stud, slamming against her cervix and hosing precum into her womb with every thrust. He took out his lust on the squealing RIri until the dam burst, and they came in tandem as her pumped her belly with cum. Soft gurgles could be heard as each shot swelled her more. Riri's eyes rolled back, leaking tears as she was filled with Daxian seed that will one day take too within her once she was deemed suitable for breeding.

She wasn't surprised when the cadet lifted his rear and drove her body deep into the bedsheets with another powerful thrust. He wasn't done with her, and she was glad. Riri was ready for another go, and she'll show him that human slaves were just as good as superhuman cocksleeves!

XXXXXX

Rori wasn't the only regular human undergoing severe "rehabilitation". Of the other human women aided by technology, the most popular were Toni Ho and her girlfriend Aikku Jokinen, better known by their aliases as Rescue and Pod-2.

The two girls had fought hard against the invaders, but when it was clear that they were losing the war, they fought even harder to remain together. They would've have been separated upon imprisonment if their relationship hadn't garnered some kind of sick amusement from their overlords. The two girls managed to obtain a room together on the condition that they behave themselves and follow every order given to them by their master for the evening. There wasn't much choice otherwise.

And so Toni and Aikku spent their days servicing Daxian officers of the middle and lower ranks, due to them being ordinary humans who admittedly above average intelligence. Right now, the two girls were running their hands along the shaft of a Daxian technical officer named Drax who made another promotion in his promising career.

The two human lovers were kneeling before the Daxian's painfully erect member. The large organ was throbbing, its cockhead starting to go red from all the blood rushing to it. Ten and a half inches long, pulsing with thick veins around it.

They wasted no time in getting to work on his cock and balls—Toni rubbed on his shaft while Aikku began to suck on his massive testicles. The officer groaned as he began to feel pleasure from both women, well-trained sluts who excelled at their duties to their new masters. Toni began to bob her head up and down his endowment, taking the thick, girthy penis further and further into her throat.

The girl genius skillfully deepthroated Drax's member, coating it in her spit and slobber. His fat slab of meat glistened in her oral juices, a lubrication which eased each mouthful of alien cock.

On the other side of the sensual act, Toni thanked her masters for taking away her gag reflex. This cock was too fucking huge. It was one of the bigger Daxian cocks that she and Aikku had to serve, and that was saying something. Still, it didn't making blowing it any less fun. She was already getting wet just from feeling it hit her throat alone. Her arm snaked down her thigh and her fingers sunk into her damp folds, pleasuring herself.

Aikku wasn't having it easy either. The blond girl was trying to take one of Drax's balls into her mouth and was struggling with it. The man's scrotum was thick and heavy, a bit too much for her to handle. The blond slurped at Drax's bloated nuts like a dog gnawing on an orange-sized chew toy. Holding the hefty ballsack with her hand, she felt the immense weight of the alien's balls. They were a pair of fully loaded stocks, filled with liquid protein, and from the way they shuddered in her grasp, she could tell they were close to erupting.

"Fuck it!" Drax yelled, shoving Aikku to the side before turning his attention to Toni, who still had her lips around his cock. With both hands, he grabbed her head and pulled her down hard.

A surprised whimper echoed through the pink haired girl's throat as she got more than a mouthful of dick in the span of a second. She gagged a bit, sending small strands of spit out of her mouth that dripped down the massive dong that plugged up her oral cavity. Gripping her short locks of hair, Drax began to manhandle the slut, dragging her up and down his cock at a rate beyond the girl's capabilities.

"Fuck yeah." Drax growled with a blissful smile across his face. "Shit, I love it when I cocksleeve you humans. You're so damn tight!"

Toni could only groan in response with the titanic cock still lodged in her throat. She was having a hard time breathing, and the wide girth was straining her jaw. Wet, obscene noises echoed from the moist facefucking, and the girl's eyes began to roll up from the little oxygen she was taking in.

Aikku was frozen, her gaze never leaving the horrific yet arousing scene. She was completely fixated by the sight of her girlfriend being used like some living fleshlight by their master. It was only thanks to the genetic modifications done to their bodies that Toni was able to withstand this rough treatment, as having a man's cock literally bulge her throat out could lead to not so sexy times.

The despite the intense fucking she got, the former inventor slowly felt the veritable log of cock in her mouth begin to expand. Drax steadily felt the slow tingle in his balls grow stronger, a prelude to the massive torrent of spunk ready to burst from within.

"Gonna blow!" The alien roared, releasing his heavy nut cream down the gullet of the abused woman. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she tried swallowing the viscous globs of cum. Thick white drops of cum began to leak from the corners of her mouth. Toni barely had time to breath, and was on the verge of passing out when Drax pulled his cock out of her throat, spraying a few globs onto her red face.

Aikku felt her heart rate speed up upon seeing her girlfriend nearly pass out from lack of oxygen, but her concern gave way to fear when she saw that Drax's cock hadn't even wilted a millimeter after releasing its load into Toni's stomach. She looked up at his face, which was red with lust, his eyes hungry for human pussy.

"On your back," He grunted. "Ankles up in the air, now."

The blond slut complied, getting onto her back on the soft sheets and spread her legs almost instinctively as Drax closed in on her body. Aikku offered no resistance, knowing this was what she was meant to do for the rest of her days. She swallowed a lump in her throat as the man's cock dangled over her sopping snatch. The thick cockhead slowly entered her vagina, making the girl release a low moan as the massive penis began to bury itself into her. The girthy member filled her hole up in a way only a Daxian's cock could achieve. Drax didn't stop in his push forward until his large dick bumped her cervix, and from there he began to move his hips.

Aikku had no control of this session. She was just another hole to fill, like so many other human women subjugated by the empire. The hung alien slammed into her missionary style, her ankles up in the air with the back of her knees resting on Drax's shoulders. Obscene wet squelches filled the room coupled with Aikku's whorish grunts as she went cross eyed in pleasure from the deep dicking she received.

Drax listened to her moans of lust and increased the power of his thrusts, amping up the human woman's sensitivity. She came multiple times on his cock over several minutes, her tongue lolling out in a fucked crazed frenzy as she began begging for more. Drax obliged her as he continued to mash her womb in a feverish mating press, like two animals rutting in heat.

Her nails dragged on his skin, scratching his back as he kept thrusting deep into her. Aikku kept moaning the same slutty groans as the man bottomed out inside her time and time again. Aikku began to feel her master's thrusts slow down, focusing more on deep penetrations than aggressive rutting. She knew what was coming next, as the heavy balls clapping against her ass began to thrum with virile power.

After what felt like a lifetime, Aikku felt Drax finally reaching his peak and nailed her cunt one last time. Plugging elven inches of alien cock inside, the man poured his potent cream into the tight socket which was her womb. She moaned deliriously as she was filled. Her mouth hung open in a silent groan as she felt the thick cum flood into her womb. Her eyes rolled up from the ecstatic high she just went through.

Drax grinned down at the thoroughly fucked whore. The girl stared emptily at the ceiling, her eyes dazed and unfocused. Her blond hair was draped across the pillow while she took deep breaths as she came down from her coital high and recovered from the multitude of orgasms her Daxian lover coaxed out of her.

But Drax was far from finished. His hungry gaze turned to Toni, who was silently fingering herself to the sight of her girlfriend getting fucked before her.

"Get that ass over here." Drax bellowed. "Eat your girl out. I want to fuck you doggy style while you're doing that."

Toni obeyed his command without hesitation.

XXXXXX

Toni's face was shoved between Aikku's spread legs, her mouth pressed against her girlfriend's creamed snatch. She was licking the thick cum leaking from her lover's pussy, savoring the thick taste of protein that still coated her mouth from earlier.

Behind her she felt the cockhead of her Daxian master press against her lower lips, before screaming as the large fuckrod was violently shoved deep inside. Drax grabbed her hair and pulled her along with each thrust, forcing the mounted girl to buck like a horse as she was rutted into. His testicles were like wrecking balls that clapped against her thighs as the man's dog-like rutting went on, seeking to drill his big fat cock deeper into her womb.

Toni was once against lost in lust. She instinctively threw her ass back into her male lover, shaking her hips to get more of him into her. She saw stars every time the stud's cock knocked on her cervix, gasping for air as the man's womb wrecker tickled her womb every time he bottomed out. Sweat coated their bodies and a moment later, Drax felt his climax approaching.

"Get creampied bitch!"

The Daxian alpha male pulled the girl's hips inwards, allowing his penis to bottom out inside her. He went balls deep into her pussy, fully inserting his phallus into her birth canal. His engorged member ejaculated, sending rope after rope of semen up into the Toni's womb. It gave the girl a warm sensation inside her, sending pleasant signals to her nervous system. After nearly a full minute of cumming, Drax loosened his grip on Toni's ass, letting her slump onto the bed like a puppet with cut strings. He hauled his member out of the former Avenger's abused vagina, allowing his thick, voluminous cream to spill out of the girl's used hole.

Toni was half-conscious at this point, but she still ate out her unconscious girlfriend, savoring every last bit of cum she could suck out of Aikku's cunt. She'd do this even without the added incentive of Daxian jizz, but this made it more erotic and enjoyable.

"Ha, filthy sluts. I don't care what the boys say, regular human pussy is just as good as those superhuman cunts." Drax breathed, getting up to get dressed before his cock got hard again. His time was up and he couldn't afford to be late for his next shift.

In the meantime, Toni and Aikku were once again left alone to recover from yet another night of being used by their Daxian overlords. Like most of their former comrades, they've learned to make the best of their new circumstances, knowing that even if they did have powers they'd be powerless to fight back. They didn't even realize that they had already been broken in and were simply following the will of the Daxian Empire as sex slaves for their pleasure. It didn't matter to them, as long as they had each other.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was in a bit of a slump from this whole virus bullshit and it killed my mood. I'm still writing though, and updating, slow ****as it is. I also want to tell the cunts constantly messaging me to update Conquerors-eat a dick. I have a job now and I don't have much time to work on my ****stories as I used to. PMing me with guest reviews and shit isn't going to make me update faster, it only serves to make you losers look like a bunch of needy c****unts. Fuck off with that or you'll never see an update for Conquerors again. Now, on another note, I've already gotten started on She-Hulk's chapter after this, and Lady Blackhawk is up for Conquerors. Be sure to check out this story and others on the official Hentai World webtsite on Word****press. Thanks for reading, stay healthy, and please leave a review! **


	5. The Subjugated She-Hulk

Chapter 5-The Subjugated She-Hulk

Despite the overwhelming Daxian victory over humanity and their conquest of Earth, it was commonly known that their short war against Earth's defenders did not go as smoothly as they hoped. Though defeated, the Avengers were extremely powerful and had destroyed many ships and wounded several Daxian soldiers in various battles. Captain Marvel was one of the more troublesome women they fought against, but there was another powerhouse that had caused a lot of headaches for many Daxian generals—She-Hulk.

Probably one of the strongest women in the world and among the mightiest Avengers the Daxians had ever faced during their conquest of Earth, She-Hulk was the source of many headaches within the empire's army and it was thanks to their endless assaults and a little dumb luck that they managed to subdue her without resorting to more lethal methods (the Daxians were really deadest on not killing the emerald beauty. In the wider universe, females that were as powerful as She-Hulk were surprisingly rare).

Special Agent Duran Tor of the Imperial Secret Police was one of the lucky few who had the chance to spend the night with She-Hulk. Duran was a relatively polite young man by his race's standards, and was very talented in rooting out rebellious citizens and acquiring new slaves for the pleasure centers. He was a dedicated soldier with a spotless record and came from a family that was properly bred for generations. He was especially busy during the war when he hid behind enemy lines looking up crucial pieces of information on the team of heroines mounting a sturdy defense against the Empire.

For his service, Duran was awarded a night with the powerful She-Hulk, whom only the strongest or most popular officers were allowed to sow their seed within her. This surprised his superiors, who thought he'd go for one of the higher tier women like Captain Marvel or Captain America, but they just wrote it off as curiosity. Who didn't want to have a night with this emerald powerhouse? Well, let's just say that Duran wasn't like most Daxians.

"Ok, big guy. Here's how it's going to go down." Jessica Banner, aka She-Hulk, looked down at the young man standing before her. She was only dressed in a very thin purple bikini and purple thong that had the consistency of tooth floss against the giant globes of her ass. The alluring superheroine crossed her arms under her ample breasts as she spoke to her new customer.

"Me and you. Are going to fuck." She grinned. "Hard."

Duran was probably one of the few Daxians in the empire that enjoyed being dominated by a woman. Hard to imagine in a galactic empire that was the epitome of patriarchy, but it was true. And what better way to spend a night than to be dominated by one of the strongest women Earth had to offer?

In a flash Duran stripped himself of his clothes, his fat nine-inch cock pointed hard between his legs. It's veins pumping blood through the towering shaft while its large bulbous cockhead leaked a little precum. She-Hulk grinned and licked her lips.

"Oh, we're gonna fuck alright, but I'm the one getting off. Oh, and you can cum. Hell, cum anytime and anywhere you like. But…" The green skinned woman bent down face to face with the increasingly horny man. "Don't think I'll stop when you're done."

Duran just gulped hard.

"Bed." She-Hulk pointed to her bed and Duran flashed to sit on it in a literal blink of an eye.

"So wha-mph!"

She-Hulk, with a near insane smile, launched her crotch at Duran's face and slammed her wet lips on his mouth, knocking him back onto the bed with an evil cackle.

"Get to licking, sweetheart." She-Hulk wiggled her plush butt on his face while she bent over to grip his throbbing prick. "Momma's going to play with her new toy."

Duran pushed aside She-Hulk's lovely thong to show off her twitching pink pussy, the green woman's muff leaked and dripped on the young man's face. He wasn't too surprised at how horny she was, considering the lengths taken to rewire her brain to be more accepting towards being a Daxian sex slave. Her original personality was still there, just with an added obsession for alien cock, which ended mixed together to form a cock-hungry and dominant She-Hulk.

He went to work with his tongue licking at the older woman's pussy lips, showing his experience as he nipped and sucked at She-Hulk's tight folds. Using his fingers he spread her hot cunt open and darted his tongue inside her sweet tasting fuck hole, licking all that he could off his slutty lover's dripping folds.

She-Hulk moaned with a wiggle of her hips in Duran's face. "You've certainly been around a pussy a few times."

The green woman growled in delight as she felt Duran nibble at her clit, his teeth lightly pushing down on the throbbing nub. The young soldier added another finger to the mix, pushing his middle finger all the way to the knuckle, steadily pumping the digit as he devoured the green woman's cunt.

Even with She-Hulk moaning from the assault on her cunt, she wasted no time in engulfing Duran's full cock. From tip to base, with her nose deep in the man's pubes, the slutty heroine swallowed the beefy cock in one go, her tongue wrapping around the shaft while she hummed. Tightly squeezing the member while she eagerly jerked it up and down, her mouth worked along with her tongue as she gagged. The repeated wrenching of her throat constricted Duran's heft cock like a vice.

Duran had to take a pause in his pussy eating for the sickeningly tight grip on his cock. She-Hulk's hot, sweltering mouth massaged his cock perfectly, her lips tickling and sucking along the veins while her tongue massaged his whole member like a thin, wet hand, pumping his shaft while her throat constricted him.

"Mmm…" She-Hulk hummed pleasantly at the young man's musky taste. Running her tongue along the underside of his cock, She-Hulk lightly ran her fingernails along his ballsack.

Duran grunted loudly as his cock was milked thoroughly. She-Hulk's mouth acted like a vacuum and tried its best to suck his seed straight from his balls. Throwing his head back, he tried to hold back while biting his lower lip. But as soon as She-Hulk started bobbing her head, the young man lost it. Grabbing the green woman's head, he started slamming his hips into the woman's mouth wildly.

She-Hulk didn't even flinch as she felt her throat get pounded by Duran's bulging cockhead. The young daxian held nothing back as he pistoned his hips in light, quick blurs. Yet even through this rough treatment, the strong-woman sucked Duran's cock with everything she had, speeding up the soldier's urge to cum. And cum he did.

"Holy fuck!" Shouted Duran as he came with enough force to put a breeding horse to shame, much to She-Hulk's enjoyment as she tried her best to swallow her master's whole load.

The thick and nearly endless white deluge of spunk raced down her throat in powerful blasts. It was thick like syrup as it gushed down her greedy gullet, yet as much as she swallowed, the man's cock just kept going. With heavy groans, Duran didn't stop firing his seed down the hungry Avenger's throat.

She-Hulk guzzled his seed like the whore she was, swallowing down every glob despite the excess jizz firing out through her lips and nose. After two minutes of cumming, Duran finally finished cumming and She-Hulk released his shaft with a loud gasp, her lips smeared with thick jizz, which she licked off with a moan.

"Mmm, you can sure let it loose. But can you fuck just as well?" She-Hulk moaned. She slid her body forward to straddle Duran's waist, his pulsating cock throbbing between her legs, still erect.

Duran watched as her beautiful, muscular green body rose up over his hard pillar of flesh, and slammed herself down on it, spearing her pussy wide open as he groaned with her. He grabbed She-Hulk's large hips to steady himself as her greedy pussy squeezed his cock harder than her tight throat.

"Oh fuck yes! You're a big bastard!" She-Hulk hissed as she felt the bitch breaking fuck stick batter-ram her womb and forced her toned stomach to bulge slightly. She grinded her hips in a teasing manner, her perky ass shaking and taunting Duran as she snickered.

"Come on, little man. Where was that fire from before, huh? Come on and fuck me!" She-Hulk gave her ass a hearty slap, making her emerald cheeks jiggle. "Show me what a real daxian man can do!"

Her little taunt was the straw that broke the camel's back as Duran growled up at her. "Fine then!"

He grabbed her arms and started pounding into She-Hulk like a mad man. Any and all taunting from her turned into loud squeals of delight as he reamed her pussy. The angered daxian used all his strength to slam up into her, pulling her back harshly by her arms as he punched her womb with righteous abandon. His hips were a blur as he jackhammered up into She-Hulk while she happily wailed at her pussy getting pounded at full force. The man cared not for her own pleasure, more concerned with seeding the womb of the Avengers' strongest woman.

Not that She-Hulk was complaining. Her hungry twat practically devoured his cock with her pink walls rubbing and squeezing his whole shaft instinctively. She tried to match Duran's rough pace, bouncing her jiggling rear down in his lap in time with his fast paced thrusts, but just like his stamina, Duran's fucking was ruthless. He brought her down brutally on his cock with such force that he may as well be slapping her ass. The stinging red flesh that formed on her bouncing cheeks from his merciless rutting were a testament to that.

"Fuck yes! Break this pussy in half!" She-Hulk screeched as she felt her cunt clamp down on Duran's member and shook with a powerful orgasm. A dazed, insanely happy smile split her face as she felt her body stiffen in pleasure as she bounced around on her master's lap.

Duran himself let out a low growl before pulling She-Hulk onto the bed and flipping her onto her hands and knees before continuing his ruthless fucking. He gritted his teeth as he slammed ruthlessly into her pussy while his cockhead punched into her womb repeatedly at a break neck speed that was constant despite his growing exhaustion.

At this point, She-Hulk's words and screams became lost in a sea of incoherent babbling and lustful grunts, her tongue hanging out and drooling as her body was fucked into submission. The slutty heroine let herself be plowed into the bed. This was nothing new to her, as she was raped and used as a cock-holster by dozens of daxian men since her defeat and imprisonment by the invaders. But her mental reconditioning had led to her developing an addition for not just daxian cock, but also the need to get fucked as hard as possible. After all, she was one of the few human heroines who can take a daxian fucking at full force without getting hurt.

Duran continued to pound into her for an untold amount of time before he froze and grunted, shoving his cock deep into her cunt just as he let his orgasm run wild. His cockhead spewed his massive ejaculation in large viscous globs of jizz right into She-Hulk's womb, filling it and coating her walls in thick white cream. It leaked and spilled out of her gaping twat as he continued to slam into her like a truck, plowing her ass while she wailed and squealed with a dumb smile on her face.

"Cum in me!" She-Hulk squealed as her pussy clamped up once again in the urge to cum once more. Her words were lost in a daze of arousal as she begged her master to pump more seed into her. "Fill this slutty cunt with your seed!"

Duran happily obliged, pushing her head down into the sheets and slammed his hips into hers with monstrous ferocity. All while his cock still continued to cum inside her, although some of it gushed out from her spasming pussy as she came violently. Her cunt sprayed her juices onto the bed as her head snapped back in an earth shattering moan of maddening bliss.

Duran's hips jerked and twitched as he overstuffed She-Hulk's cunt. The thick white goo spilled out onto the bed as his release was pushed out in excess, though most of it remained in her womb. She-Hulk fell forward onto the bed, twitching and moaning weakly, her orgasm having made her weak and exhausted.

Duran, covered in sweat and panting heavily, slowly pulled his cock free of She-Hulk's cum stuffed yet still grasping cunt with a grunt. A deluge of jizz flooded out of her pussy as soon as it was uncorked, and pooled beneath her still body. Sitting on his knees, he looked down at the glistening sweat covered body of the mighty She-Hulk, he grinned and made a note to visit her in the future.

It was ironic in a way. The strongest woman on the Avengers was also the first to be broken by the Daxian Empire.

* * *

**I already had this chapter half-finished by the time I was working on the final chapters of Conquerors. Up next will be another dual chapter starring the two ****lovely ladies (and my favorite couple) from the Runaways: Nico Minoru and Karolina! I also want to point out that I will not be working on volume 2 of Hellfire and Conquerors until ****I manage to finish this story. I like to keep things somewhat consistent you know. You can check out this story and others on the official Hentai World web****site on WordPress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and stay safe everybody! **


End file.
